Next-generation wireless networks will need to provide higher throughput to support greater numbers of subscribers as well as applications requiring high-data rates, such as video, high-definition images, and the like. Various techniques have been proposed to increase the overall throughput provided to mobile devices in a wireless network. One such technique is carrier aggregation, which communicates data to, or from, a mobile device over multiple carriers at the same time, thereby increasing the bandwidth available to the mobile device. Another technique is carrier selection (also referred to as carrier switching), where an existing communications session associated with a mobile device is switched from one carrier to another. Carrier selection may increase the effective bandwidth available to a mobile device by allowing the communications session to be transitioned over to a component carrier that is exhibiting better channel quality.